The present invention relates generally to pivoted cutting and grasping instruments, and more particularly to the use of interchangeable thumb and index finger ringlets to increase the ease and flexibility of use thereof and to reduce the effort involved and fatigue resulting from prolonged use.
Modifications which would allow comfort for the surgeon or barber in the use of surgical scissors and forceps and hair cutting scissors, respectively, have been few, the most notable being the use of finger and thumb ringlets. However, the advantages deriving from the use of such ringlets, such as better control and reduced fatigue, are significantly decreased if they do not properly fit the user's fingers.
Additionally, it is well known that comfort of use and precision control of scissors are dependent upon the force necessary to operate such cutting devices, and its optimum value varies among users. Generally, this force is provided by the screw or rivet which holds the opposing blades together. If a screw is employed, it will eventually become loose after the thousands of cutting operations undertaken by a typical barber. A screwdriver is commonly used to adjust the tightness of the screw to achieve the dual function thereof; namely, to keep the blades in proper relationship to one another, and to provide a desired operating resistance for the user.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide pivoted cutting and grasping instruments having interchangeable thumb and finger ringlets having various sizes such that virtually any user may comfortably and precisely utilize instruments fitted with them.
Another object of our invention is to provide pivoted cutting and grasping instruments which may be operated with easily adjustable resistances in order to enhance comfort and control thereof.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.